This application requests NCI Planning funds in order to develop a Cooperative Comprehensive Cancer Program to serve the Philadelphia Area as well as the outreach areas of each of the participating institutions. This center will therefore provide improved patient care, and the benefits that accrue from sophisticated educational and research programs to a four state region including the Northeast corridor of Pennsylvania, central and southern New Jersey, Wilmington, Delaware and the Eastern shore of Maryland. The planning Effort will be coordinated by the Professional Directorate of the consortium which includes representatives from the Cancer Institute of Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital, Thomas Jefferson University, Temple University, Medical College of Pennsylvania. The objectives of this proposal are to develop cooperative programs, to initiate new and to expand ongoing projects in each of four major areas. 1) Outreach, 2) Education, 3) Patient Referral Patterns and 4) Research. A concomitant consequence of the fulfillment of these objectives will be the reduction or elimination or duplicative efforts and expenditures.